The Forgotten
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: My first SlugTerra story! The prelude to another story I'm planning, and this will be a one to three shot depending on how creative I get. Nicole is a young scientist from a dark family. Will the handsome stranger's arrival change her ways, or will darkness consume this corrupted family forever? READ AND REVIEW please


The Forgotten Woman

By: The Shane Gang and Petra Sophia

Prologue: The Lost

Our story begins in a secret laboratory, deep within a hidden cavern of SlugTerra. A veritable paradise for many years, Eden Cavern was now long forgotten and desolate of all but the strangest, most reclusive slugs. The perfect place for experimentation by a secretive branch of a certain, well known clan in SlugTerra that was supposed to protect the secret of SlugTerra from the world above.

However, like everything in Eden Cavern, this darker branch had faded into obscurity and mythos. However, like all of their kindred, they knew a way to the surface world. Taking surface tech and bringing it down into SlugTerra, they commenced a series of experiments that no human, cave troll, or molenoid had ever laid eyes on- and no being excepting one has seen the place in the twenty years since the experiments stopped. Horrific experiments, twisting and violating the natural boundaries between man and slug. Monsters- far more gruesome than the Ghoul Slug menace of Doctor Blakk in our time- were born and died terrible deaths in this unholy Eden.

Only one such monstrosity survives to this day- all because of an accident.

A not so smart young scientist was the cause of all this. Her name was Nicole, newly initiated into the ungodly acts her relatives participated in so actively. Her hair was long and black, to the backs of her knees; her eyes were the trademark dark blue of the family. Despite the rest of her family's normally reclusive and anti-social tendencies, this young twenty-something was a vivacious and outgoing girl. Her avid interest in the experimentation came from an upbringing that said such curiousity about pushing the laws of nature was welcome- even nesscesary- in children of this house. One day, her mother, Henrietta "Henny", assigned her a new task: to guard the new experimental arrivals and make sure they didn't get loose from their cages. Suffice to say, Nicole was delighted.

She happily went to the cages, where both the normal and unnatural creatures were kept. The ones who had developed a taste for flesh were sequestered in another area to preserve the normal specimen's sanity- always a brief thing. She sat down in the spot she had seen the old guard sit so many times- Manny, an uncle of hers. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Manny recently.

The plump older man had always given her candies, made from sugar-spinning arachnet slugs. She called the candy sweet webs. Not very creative, but that was really what they were. The arachnet candy was often used as a pacifier for the children of Eden Cavern, she mused as she sat and watched the new testing arrivals being delivered. Many were women and children from the Burning World, and few were SlugTerran men who had gotten themselves lost when they heard the Syrenix Slugs- special guard slugs for the cavern, created by the clan- hypnotic song. Nicole didn't really care- they were all test subjects when it came right down to it. They would be stronger for the testing- or so she believed.

One new arrival caught her eye, however.

He was tall and muscular- dare she say built like a god- dressed in slug-slinging gear. He also wore an empty belt of slug carriers- he must have fired all of them from his blaster or they fled under the Syrenix's influence. His coloring was unusual, even for SlugTerra. His hair looked silver- pure argent even in the red light that shone down from a sickly artificial sluglight that lit the Clan's Cavern. Nicole couldn't see his eyes, because his back was turned to her, but her heart was fluttering madly in her breast when she saw the slugslinger. It pounded under her somewhat lacking breasts, a flame of heat igniting in her belly. He was so strong looking! All the males in her life had been either related or experimental monsters- before this, she had never seen a normal man.

Not that this man qualified as normal, because what amazed Nicole the most was that this man showed absolutely no fear- his firm back and erect neck attesting to the iron in his spine. Even among the despair and shock of his fellow prisoners, this man remained stoutly upright. Nicole couldn't help but admire his courage. What did it feel like, knowing losing your sanity or worse was only a breath away? He turned slightly, and Nicole's heart skipped a beat and her breath abruptly caught. His eyes… They were as green as the Upper World's forests, and just as deep.

Pressing a hand to her breast, just over her heart, Nicole tried to calm down. It was silly to get this worked up over experiment fodder. She still couldn't help thinking as they threw him into the only unnocupied cage that my, my, my, was he a fine specimen…

Smacking her cheeks, she tore her gaze from the massive iron cage holding the rest of the whingeing and whimpering prisoners as they were loaded out. Closing her eyes to get this person out of her mind, she whimpered softly- reddening when she realized how much trouble she'd be in if she so much as spoke to the test subject. Huffing delicately, she looked away over her shoulder. If she was flustered looking at him, why, she wouldn't look at him!

Neither man or woman knew how their destinies would collide and thus change the fate of SlugTerra forever.

* * *

**Hey! :) I figured SlugTerra needed more attention than it had gotten so I decided to post this. It's one of my favorite shows, and I love watching it especially since it's a really rare day that I get to see it on TV. This is an AU fic, and a possible prequel to a story I just started planning. All in one day, phew! That's what happens when you're really really happy that you got out of school for Spring Break and you have aburst of creativity. **

**Can anyone guess what family I refer to when telling about Nicole's family? And I know Eden Cavern doesn't actually exist, but making up stuff is part of fanfiction. This is my first SlugTerra story, obviously, so what gurus there are in this fandom, criticise away. I'm not scared of flamers :) Just leave a review and I'll be happy.**

**If you're interested in Nicole, I'd be happy to let you borrow her for fanfics- with two stipulations. Get my permission FIRST. I can and will flame those who don't ask first. And, let me complete her original tale as I tell it. So no asking untill I complete what I have planned for her. I PROMISE to let you all know. Review please! **

**hugs and cookies to all who review**

**-June **


End file.
